


Twilight

by Aesops_Corpse



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien Abduction, Cliffhangers, Gen, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesops_Corpse/pseuds/Aesops_Corpse
Summary: I wrote this strange tale as a Halloween story for my ESL college students in China. It was 2006. It is derivative of all alien abduction myths.





	Twilight

Mitch was hunting in the forest. It was late in the evening, and the shadows were long and the twilight played tricks with his eyes. He was tracking a deer, not to kill it, but to take pictures of it. He followed the animal’s path up the side of hill, his breath visible and pouring out of him in icy clouds of vapor as he clung to the birch trees, propelling himself on. The last rays of the sun peered over the crest of the hill and danced in the dark silhouetted trees on the ridge. He reached for his camera and captured the golden light piercing the sleepy forest, and as the camera-shutter blinked, the deer bounded over the top, filling him with joy and new hope. 

As he reached the top of the ridge and the land began to level out and roll down into a ravine, the light of the sun seemed, at first, to thin and retreat but then it swelled and intensified, the golden mist becoming fiery crimson. And it pulsed. His first thought was of a forest fire, but he couldn’t be sure. The lights were almost spinning, shimmering on the wet snow, and penetrating the evening fog. 

He moved toward the bright light, pushing back the illuminated mist like a curtain. The light intensified, burning his eyes. He held up a hand to shield himself. There was a flash! It was suddenly silent. 

It was an immense silence, as if nothing existed, or ever existed. And he found himself unable to move in the darkness. He was cold and naked. The forest was gone. A small bead of white light appeared in the distance, or else above him—it was hard to tell. It opened and grew, like a tiny star beaming in the night. Then it seemed to shower down on him like liquid light, like small pearls of effervescent water in quiet slow motion. Then from this pearl of light, a pure white beam, a pencil thin laser, traveled slowly down from the vaulted darkness surrounding him. Still, he could not move, but he could see his pale naked form now, lying very still, hands by his side, his legs close together. He was floating in the air. The beam of light reached his chest and tingled under his skin, soothing his mind, melting his pain, his feeling. He seemed to flow like light itself. 

Little gray beings with huge, almond shaped, ink-black eyes slowly emerged from the dark and surrounded Mitch. The anesthetic light beaming into his chest and surging through his flesh had no effect on his emotion—his fear remained swelling in his mind, in his breast, the light growing more intense. 

The beings moved closer, reaching out to him, touching him, feeling him. One of them peered into his face, into his eyes. Mitch screamed, but his mouth never moved, his voice paralyzed. The being reached out with its long finger and touched Mitch’s eyeball (but he felt nothing), holding his finger there. Mitch was still screaming, silently. But the creature never moved his finger. And Mitch realized he had been unable to blink, even his eyelids were paralyzed. The white laser-like light seemed as ghost light; it rotated and diminished. At the same time it intensified, becoming a burning brilliant white. It was very thin now. The aliens crowded around him, staring into his face. Suddenly, the laser glided down his chest very quickly cutting open all the layers of his skin, and slicing through his sternum, peeling open his chest and his abdomen, exposing all his internal organs. His mind screaming, and howling in maddening terror…


End file.
